


Warm Good-Byes

by CrazyBeCat



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, One-Shot, Pre-Relationship, Sweet, the big freeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Julie stands just outside the castle, arms crossed, staring up at the late dark sky, still feeling the chill of the icy walls the school had been just hours before.It's after The Big Freeze, and the celebration. Julie and Dimity talk before Julie leaves to go home.





	Warm Good-Byes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassiopeiasara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/gifts).



> Thank you Cassiopeiasara for being such a sweet person and letting me ramble away about 500 story ideas! And for helping me smooth out some lines of this fic.  
> As I get more comfortable with the characters, and watch the show a few more times, maybe I'll try my hand at a longer fic! Cause I have some fun ideas.  
> No legit beta work, for like typos or anything like that, so that's all on me if there's anything awful.  
> I hope that everyone enjoys this little piece. :)  
> Thank you for reading, and I'm happy to really start jumping into TWW fanfiction!  
> CBC

Julie stands just outside the castle, arms crossed, staring up at the late dark sky, still feeling the chill of the icy walls the school had been just hours before. She can only imagine how the girls and teachers who had been frozen in the magical ice must feel. It makes her want to run back inside and gather them all up. Especially her own daughter.

Goodness.

Hubbles, an actual witching family, lost from the witching world to restore a stone, and almost lost again to restore another.

She isn’t sure how she feels about Marigold Mould, but at the end of it, she’s grateful to the woman. It surely is very different for a witch who grew up in the magical world to lose her magic, compared to Mildred who grew up in the non-magical world. Julie stares at a twinkling star and sends out a silent wish that Marigold Mould finds her place in the non-magical world. Surely being such an art enthusiast will aid her on the journey.

Julie jumps at the feel of a light hand against her shoulder, jerking to look at whoever had joined her. “Oh. Miss Drill,” she lets out a little sigh.

“Sorry,” the other woman gives her an apologetic smile, “didn’t mean to startle you. And you aren’t a student, nor are there any around at this time of night. My name’s Dimity.”

Julie chuckles and rubs at her arms, a hint of a smile pulling at her lips. “Dimity then,” she acquiesces. “What brings you out here?”

“I was coming to make sure the front gate was locked up, and noticed you hadn’t left yet. It’s getting late. Has Ada offered you a room to stay the night?”

“Oh, she did, but I have my car waiting for me just a bit down the way, so it’s no trouble.” Julie feels herself starting to yawn, and looks away to hide it.

“If you’re sure?”

Julie nods. “Thank you. But I’m sure.”

They’re quiet for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts, Dimity looking at Julie, and Julie looking back up to stars.

“Would you mind, if I walked with you to your car?” Dimity asks suddenly, catching Julie by surprise.

“Hm? Oh, yes, that would be very nice, thank you.”

Dimity smiles. “It’s the least I can do, seeing as you helped to save the school.” Julie watches the weight settle onto Dimity shoulders as the woman rolls her eyes. “I really thought that once Agatha was gone things would get better. But she just couldn’t stand being in Ada’s shadow, and had to come back to wreck things.”

Julie stays silent, watching the emotions roll across Dimity’s face. “I really, really, probably shouldn’t be discussing this with you, it’s extremely unprofessional, but I was worried. When Agatha returned and tried to mind control everyone, I was concerned that taking away her powers wasn’t enough, that she’d find some other way, and she did, several times. Even now, trapped in a magical prison, her hands are still in the mess of everything that happened today.”

Dimity scowls. “But what do I know, I’m merely the P.E. teacher. I don’t know what it’s like in the non-magical world, but P.E. is not regarded as highly as chanting and potions.” She scoffs. “I’m proficient in both, by the way. Not that you’d know it with people acting the way they do. Honestly, sometimes I feel the rest of the staff just forgets. Flying and being outdoors is my passion, but it doesn’t mean I’m incapable at making a potion or chanting a spell. Doesn’t make me any less of a witch just because I specialize in flying. Isn’t being a well rounded witch something to strive for? I’d certainly like to think so.”

Julie feels her heart lurch in her chest at the sad look on Dimity’s face. “Oh?”

She gets a soft sigh in reply. “Sometimes I wonder why I’m here. I mean. I know why. I wanted to make a difference, to do something bigger and better than be a witching games star. Star of the Sky, they called me. I was the fastest flier and zippiest trickster on the field. Highest scoring player, and still holding records that have yet to be beat. I left all that, and sometimes? Sometimes I wonder what I would be up to if I had stayed. Certainly not being ignored when I ask how many times a student is allowed to endanger the school and threaten our lives before being expelled. That girl needs serious help, and no one wants to listen.”

A breeze blows around them, and Julie shivers, resulting in Dimity gasping, her rant efficiently interrupted. “Heavens, listen to me, babbling on, when you need to be getting home. You’re not wearing many layers, you must be freezing! Here, give me your hands, let me help.”

Warm fingers tug at Julie’s arms, and engulf her hands when her arms uncross, and then Dimity is whispering a soft chant.

Julie feels the chill of the night fade away, replaced with a pleasant warmth, like a cozy knit blanket being draped around her while sitting by a fire. She hums and gives Dimity a smile. “That feels absolutely wonderful.”

Dimity returns her smile before gesturing down the path. “I’ll still walk you down to your car. I doubt you should be navigating a car if it starts getting later and you start getting too tired. Much like a witch shouldn’t fly while tired.”

Yawning again, Julie nods. “It’s not too long of a drive, I’ll be fine, but I would appreciate your company to my car.”

“Lead the way.”

It takes no more than five minutes to trek down the path in companionable silence before they see Julie’s silver car shining in the moonlight. She chuckles. “This is me,” she says, as she pulls her keys out of her pocket, hitting the button to unlock it.

“Ah!” Dimity startles, her hand shooting to rest against her chest, at the flashing lights and the beeping sound of the car.

Julie’s chuckles turn into laughter. “I’m sorry! It’s just the safety features of the car!”

Dimity’s eyes are wide, but it takes hardly a second before she starts to laugh too. “Oh, I need to find a spell to make my brooms do that, or find a spell I can alter if one doesn’t already exist.”

“I’m truly sorry, I hadn’t meant to scare you. I know that some things from the non-magical world are familiar, but I guess cars aren’t that familiar.”

“No. Of course, I’ve seen them, but haven’t really experienced them up close.”

Julie opens the driver’s side door, and rests her hand atop it. “Well, not tonight, but perhaps another time I could take you for a spin?”

Dimity laughs. “You know? I think I’d like that.” She grins as she adds, “But only if you allow me to take you for a ride on my broomstick.”

“Oh, I-”

“I promise not to go too fast, and there are plenty of safety charms that keep witches safe.”

Julie throws her hands up in mock exasperation. “Okay. Alright. I’ll let you take me for a ride, if you let me take you for one.”

Dimity’s grin grows even bigger as she sticks out a hand for a shake. “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

Julie laughs, but reaches out to shake on it, her laughter fading but a smile remaining as she gestures to her car. “I should get going. Thank you, Dimity, for walking with me.”

“Of course. Any time. Thank you, for helping save the school, and for staying to celebrate, and letting me pull you into dancing.”

Julie’s slow to get into the car, but another yawn breaks her trance, and she hurries up, sliding into the seat, and rolling down the window as she closes the door. She peaks her head out, and turns the car on, laughing when Dimity jumps at the roar of the engine. “I’ll see you again soon?”

“You can count on it.”

Julie waves. “Bye.”

“Good-bye.” Dimity replies.

Julie tucks back into her car and rolls the window back up before driving away, a smile on her face, and Dimity’s charm still keeping her warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> I think I'm doing well with characterization, but I hope to keep improving as I watch the episodes more and keep writing. :)  
> Thank you again, for reading!  
> CBC


End file.
